


arrested development

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Boys in Skirts, Cock Cages, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Heavy Bondage, Humiliation kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Atsumu, Vibrators, a little bit of praise kink too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: “You wouldn’t like to get caught with a hard-on in the mall, right?” Kiyoomi had said earlier as he secured the cage in place with a small but firm padlock.-Kiyoomi takes Atsumu on a romantic date at the mall. Or at least it looks like one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	arrested development

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NSFW Sakuatsu Week!
> 
> This one-shot fits several of the prompts actually: day 2 - ~~rope~~ /bondage; day 3 - body worship; day 5 - semi public sex; and day 7 - praise kink. Sounds like a lot but well... I hope it's well balanced.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is the kind of guy whose vibes the people around him would call "chill". He speaks quietly, never drinks too much at social gatherings, doesn't pick up fights with other athletes or the referees on the court, never swears in public. He gets neurotic over stuff oftentimes, but overall, he's chill. Publicly, at least.

Miya Atsumu, though, knows that between four walls, he's nothing less than a demon. A sly condescending kinky ass demon, who gets off by ordering him around, tying him up, humiliating and denying him.

Just how Atsumu likes best.

But today he managed to outdo himself, and that's why Atsumu finds himself walking around the mall in a sailor uniform, with a vibe shoved up his ass and a cock cage restraining his dick.

“You wouldn’t like to get caught with a hard-on in the mall, right?” he had said earlier as he secured the cage in place with a small but firm padlock. “The sailor uniform is flashy enough, I’d say,” the cynical smirk on his face putting Atsumu in his place before he could even think of whining. “Besides, I don’t think the skirt would be of much help hiding it”.

Damn him and his twisted yet perfect logic.

Of course he had prepped a squirming, forcefully limp Atsumu after that, working him open with just one long middle finger, efficiently stretching him enough for the bullet vibe and nothing else.

Now, at the mall, they walk side by side. Kiyoomi's arm is wrapped around Atsumu's waist, his other hand is curled in his pocket, where he keeps the vibrator remote. He keeps it at a steady vibration, buzzing against Atsumu's prostate constantly, but makes sure to turn it up when he notices the eyes of strangers lingering on his boyfriend, curious and judgemental about the outfit. Atsumu jolts and whimpers every time, looking at Kiyoomi with pleading golden eyes that if anything encourage him to play Atsumu even more.

It doesn’t seem like he’s too worried about getting caught anymore, the fucking bastard.

"Omi, please..." Atsumu begs, making sure to hide any bratty thoughts that might bleed into his tone as they take a table in one of Kiyoomi's favorite ice cream shops. 

He shifts and rolls on the seat they share while Kiyoomi teases him with the vibe. It buzzes slightly, pumping his prostate slowly and carefully, then all of a sudden it is shaking like a motherfucking jackhammer, but for no more than three seconds. "Two double fragole al limone cones, please", Kiyoomi ignores him. The waitress doesn't seem to mind Atsumu's uniform or blushing cheeks and cold sweat. 

Atsumu's body is on fire. He feels his brains buzz along with the toy, and his cock press against the slim yet strong cage walls that keep him from getting fully hard. Under the table, he throws a mischievous leg over Kiyoomi's, who seizes the opportunity to grab his exposed ass and knead on his asshole slightly, just enough to get Atsumu sinking his head in the crook of his neck to choke off his moans.

It must be a romantic scene to the blissful ignorance of outsiders. Two young lovers tangled on each other on their date in an expensive ice cream shop, whispering vows of love to the shell of each other’s ears. Or at least, whatever Kiyoomi allows them to see.

Kiyoomi gets up when the ice cream cones arrive at the table, asking Atsumu to keep them while he goes to the washroom to clean his hands. "Today's hot, huh. Don't let it melt and drop all over the table," he orders. For the whole seven minutes it takes Kiyoomi to get back, Atsumu complies, gladly ( _or else_ , he thinks.) The fucker washes his hands for two minutes, as usual, takes around one to walk to the washroom then back, and uses all other four to tease Atsumu from afar, playing with the vibe remote to his heart’s content.

When he arrives at the table, Atsumu is found licking the ice cream cones one at a time, face all covered in pink cream that runs down his chin and pools at the corner of his mouth in a way that is definitely more disgusting than hot. 

The table, on the other hand, is spotless.

"Thank you," Kiyoomi says as he takes his cone into his hands, taking a small portion to his lips. When Atsumu reaches out for a napkin, he stops him. "Not yet," and all Atsumu is left to do is nod. 

He finishes his ice cream first and sits there with his messed up face while Kiyoomi eats his slowly, humming at every bit he tastes. He pats Atsumu's inner thighs every once in a while, fingers brushing at the patches of swollen and overheating skin the cage lets be exposed.

Atsumu knows better than to complain or fight, so he waits until Kiyoomi is done chatting with the cashier while he pays for the bill, and doesn't ask when he takes him through the exit door without giving him the chance to wash his face. They stroll around the mall for some more time, stopping at a couple of windows to gander at whatever is on display. Atsumu, with the small hint of dignity he has left despite his situation and an ice cream stained smile, waves off the assistants that invite them in for a purchase.

They window-shop for about twenty minutes before Kiyoomi halts suddenly, pulls Atsumu by the hand toward a small hall. It takes him a few seconds to realize is the mall bathroom.

He lets Kiyoomi drag him to the large cabinet in the corner, before he is tossed onto the toilet lid.

Silently, he licks his strawberry and lemon flavored lips and spreads his legs, giving Kiyoomi the opportunity to look at everything he had inflicted upon him today. The hem of the pleated skirt is pulled up to his abs at the front, draping around the vessel beneath him at the back. The vibe wire peeks from his asshole, pink and shaking shamelessly. His dick is red and swollen on the cage, ready to burst out of it the second the tiny lock is removed.

Kiyoomi kneels between his knees and wraps the wire around his finger, pulling the now turned off bullet vibe slowly from inside Atsumu. "You were such a good boy today, weren't you?," Atsumu whimpers at the emptiness in response. He hears _satisfaction_ in Kiyoomi’s tone and his asshole twitches, cock meets a barrier when attempting to mirror it. "I'm going to treat you now, as you deserve," Kiyoomi says as he leans in and slowly licks a stripe of the leftover ice cream off Atsumu's cheek.

They kiss and it tastes like old melted ice cream and heaven. The heat of Kiyoomi’s touches spread across Atsumu’s sides and chest as he skims through them with swift fingers. They stop at Atsumu’s nipples, and he keens quietly at the circles Kiyoomi draws around them. The vibrator goes off again, and before Atsumu realizes, Kiyoomi is pressing it to the erect bud of his left nipple. A whimper gets lost between their tongues, another one resounds throughout the bathroom when Kiyoomi breaks the kiss. Atsumu hushes himself by biting his bottom lip, earning a look of approval from Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi moves on to suck at the right nipple, swirling his soft tongue on it in wide and deliberate laps that have Atsumu writhing under him in agony-pleasure. He pulls back after suckling him for what seems an eternity, unbuckles his belt and steps out of his jeans when they drop on the floor.

Atsumu stares at his twitching cock with a watery mouth, unable to steady his breaths heavy with anticipation. His own cock pulses inside the cage, and with a self-pitying look he begs Kiyoomi to free him once more. Kiyoomi’s head tilts in teasing curiosity, but he takes the key from his breast pocket and kneels again nonetheless.

Atsumu cries when his hands touch the small lock, the weight of his fingers being enough to knock the breath out of Atsumu's lungs. He undoes the lock and strips Atsumu from the cage. 

His cock throbs and twitches and _grows_ , leaking all the thick precum accrued behind the slit seal. 

"You were so good today, baby,” he praises as he strokes all the length gently to turn the tingling pain into pleasure. “Look at all of this that you managed to keep locked up." 

Atsumu mumbles nonsense, feeling all of his blood rush to his cock. "Omi..." he manages when Kiyoomi takes him into his mouth.

Kiyoomi hollows his cheeks and swallows Atsumu all at once, dragging him in and out of his wet and hot mouth with slow bobs of his head. "You're so beautiful, so tasty, so huge, Atsumu,” he says in between licks and kisses to Atsumu’s length. “I can feel your cock jumping, it feels so hot," Atsumu doesn’t have the strength to answer, but his body reacts to it anyway, waves of heat taking over his flushed face and sweaty palms.

"I want you inside me."

Atsumu opens his eyes to find Kiyoomi straddling him, bottle of lube at hand ready to soak his cock. He shudders as the cold lube hits his skin, and when Kiyoomi sinks down on him, he's already feeling the orgasm building up in his groin.

Kiyoomi rides him clenching and loosening up as he goes up and down, taking Atsumu to the edge as quickly as lightning. His mind is blank, his body only a vessel to the sensations he would later feel grateful to that little sh-, to Kiyoomi, for filling him with. He listens to Kiyoomi babble about his cock and how it fills him up so good and he moans, any coherent thoughts stolen by the long overdue and overwhelming pleasure. 

His grip on Kiyoomi's thighs tighten when he hears the telltale sound of buzzing, leaving red marks when the vibe is finally pushed to his insides again. Kiyoomi leaves it just past Atsumu's rim but turns up the vibrations to the max, so not a single one of Atsumu's nerve ends goes non-stimulated.

Atsumu feels and feels until he gives in to Kiyoomi’s devilish ministrations and comes with a moan so loud Kiyoomi has to physically shut him up with his hand.

“Fuck, no. You behaved so well so far, Atsumu. Keep quiet for me now, okay," a plea to which Atsumu replies with an absolutely fucked out nod.

Atsumu keeps on nodding while Kiyoomi rides his spent dick to get to his own climax, that he experiences with a wide arch on his back and not a single sound on his lips.

He falls boneless onto Atsumu's just as boneless chest, accidentally flushing the toilet below them.

Atsumu snorts and finally speaks. "So much for keeping quiet, huh."

And maybe Kiyoomi recognizes that this is _the least_ he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> This piece was written primarily for the [SakuAtsu Shipping Society discord server](https://discord.gg/DFjauy) but since it is dear to me and it fits several of the prompts, I decided to share during the week!
> 
> Consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it, and feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blakjackal)!


End file.
